Huwezi:Two Generations...One Common enemy
I looked at the evening sky and Heard Mkali. Anya, Janja's at the border! Mkali said. How many Hyenas? I ask. 40 Mkali replies and my eyes widen.We couldn't take them all on alone. Go get Ono,Beshte and my parents...the two guards must Unite once more...to fight a familiar enemy.Me,Nguvu,Trotzen and Aina will hold them off while you get the others. I said and Mkali flew off as I turned to my guard,This will be our greatest challenge yet...If we fail...no more circle of life. My guard nodded and we rushed to the border to confront Janja's hyenas. We reached the border and I came to a screeching halt. Janja... I said and the Hyena laughed. You think you 4 can stop us 40!? He said. Worth a try. I said and my guard got into battle position.The Hyenas rushed at us. NGUVU! I said and Nguvu rammed into the hyenas.As I jumped onto his Back,then Jumped off of it to combat Janja,but I was tackled by Mambo,who I quickly knocked off. TROTZEN! I yelled and Trotzen sped over and started Biting Mambo at several weak points. I then turned to several Hyenas as my guard regrouped with me.Just then,A Yellow Blur hit one of the hyenas square in the Jaw. HUWEZI! I heard my Mother said as she rammed into the same Hyena,then dodged another one and bit on on the back,parazlizing it,YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! Then,The rest of my dad's guard showed up and attacked the hyenas the same time mine did. I jumped onto my mom's back and she started speeding towards janja,then flung me off of her back so I can pin him down,only to be knocked off by mambo,Who my dad grabbed by the neck.I turned to Janja. Where's your confidence, Janja? I said while walking to him,causing him to step back. Y-You had a backup plan! Janja said and I nodded. I don't have Backup plans,Janja...I just know when to be smart and when not to be..Unlike you. I said with a smirk,You think you and your clan are so good because of your numbers advantage..but let me tell you something...Battles in the pridelands are decided by Numbers..they are decided by the individual's strengths and weaknesses...that's something you fail to understand. I then took a deep breath and released the roar of the elders,sending Janja flying into a rock.I kept walking towards him. aw,look,beating kicked around by a mere cub,how Embarassing must this be? I said with cockiness in my voice,2 years ago,You were one of the most feared People in the outlands and now look at you..nothing but a Old timer leading a outdated clan. However, I was bitten by a hyena. AGH! I said before flinging the Hyena off a cliff,followed by a splat,whoa..I didn't even Know I could do that. I turned to see the rest of the Hyenas retreating back into the Outlands, with Janja following. Drats!He got away! I said before Trotzen,Mkali and Aina rushed over and Hugged me,'Guuuys,You're embarassing me. I again looked at the evening sky as I saw the face of my Maternal grandmother, Bebo. They are guiding me...all of them. I think Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Huwezi(series) Category:Theultimatelifeform